Dream Fly
by maxikeeper234
Summary: Imagine you love to fly so bad that you were to wear paper wings everywhere you go. You love it so much that your parents worry about you constantly. Imagine how all that could happen just by walking through a creepy door near Death Valley, California. Thats what six year old Bree found out.


Dream Fly

_A Maximum ride fan fiction_

_Written by Amanda Nickerson_

Chapter 1: Vacation

It was such a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the wind wasn't to strong that it will knock me over. This is how I loved being outside. Feeling the warm sun on my back intensify I stared to shrug off my jacket to revealing my hand-made paper wings. I counted to ten slowly while climbing on to the top of the high fence overlapping my backyard. I always wished I could fly. To fly was like a wonderful dream come true to me! I felt the joints in my knees coiling into a tight spring as I scrunched down into a jumping position. Before I got to three I heard a high pitch screaming behind me. I looked back to see my mother running towards me her eyes all red. I sighed, turned around and started to descend slowly from the fence. Before I hit the ground mom scooped me up into her arms and squeezed me so tight that I could barely breathe. "Bree Elizabeth Banner I told you it's too dangerous to climb up the fence!" She yelled sternly at me. "I can't help it mom. I just wanted to fly….." "Well don't! You nearly gave me a heart attack! I mean you don't even have real wings to begin with!" After three long minutes mom finally put me down and kissed me on the forehead. "Besides" she said. "You don't want to get hurt the day before you go to California to visit your grandparents right?" Oh! I almost forgot about that. Even though my grandpa can understand my passion and love to fly, my grandma is like she's off in her own little world. Every time I tried to tell her about how great flying is she would smile and nod her head, trying to look like she understands me. She can listen, but if she sees that I got hurt in any of my little flying stunts she'll have me watch education shows for a month! "Don't worry mom" I said brushing dirt off my jeans. "I'll behave for grandma and grandpa." After giving her a sticky kiss on the check I ran inside the house to give my dad the same promise I gave mom. Then I ran upstairs to my room and started packing for what I feel would be the longest, most exciting trip of my life.

Chapter 2: On the Road

The plane ride to California was very short. Even though most six year olds would probably be a bit scared, but not me. I was the only six years old that wasn't afraid of anything that would easily scare others, like spiders, zombies, ghosts, and werewolves. I was more like an adventurist tomboy than a sweet little girl. "Wake up sweetie, we're here." Dad whispered, shaking my shoulder lightly. I woke up feeling groggy and my vision blurry. I sat up yawning trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. Looking around I noticed an old photo of two children hanging on the wall next to a TV and a sofa. "Oh!" I gasped leaping to my feet. "It's alright" dad said rubbing my back, "You just slept throughout the entire trip here. I didn't want to wake you." "But why!" I yelled angrily at him. Before he could say anything else the living room door burst open. I turned to see my mom with grandma and grandpa with their faces all lit up with phones in each hand. "Guess what!" mom screamed "We just got a free tour through the Death Valley! We don't have to pay a cent!"

Chapter 3: On the Road…..Again

This is going to be great! Despite the fact that grandpa can't go cause of his bad knees and dad's bad back though. We, me along with my mom and grandma, were on our way to Death Valley probably to see mostly the wildlife. We were halfway to the entrance when I noticed that my paper wings were still in the car under the seat (It's always good to have extras lying around). So as quickly as I could I put them on and shrugged my jacket over them so that mom and grandma wouldn't see them. As always I leaned my head against the open window and gazed at the clear blue sky wondering how great flying would be when suddenly I noticed a door sticking out of the rock near the entrance to Death Valley. It was weird because it seemed to be hidden behind a few bushes and it looked like it hasn't been used in years. I tried to tell mom about it but by the time she looked back to see the door it was already hidden by the bushes again. Finally after what felt like hours we found a parking spot for the tour. Who knew so many people would love to tour some huge valley made up of nothing but rock and sand. My mom was literally squealing with excitement. "Argh! I can't get that stupid door out of my head!" I whispered harshly under the sleeve of my jacket when I hoped out of the car. There was something about that door that sent my mind reeling with questions, like why was there an old abandoned door hidden near the entrance to Death Valley? So I made up of mind: I was going to see what is on the other side of that door. But there is a big problem. Well two problems. My mom and grandma would be a bit mad if they found out I was just going to wonder off in search of some secret door. So I thought of only the most stupid, somewhat true, lie ever. "Mom!" I yelled, "I have to go pee!" while slightly blushing a little. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I ignored them and kept my attention focused on my mom. Of course, she blushed looking a bit embarrassed too. "Of course dear." She said calmly, "We'll wait in the gift shop." That's the good thing about my mom. She tries to treat me like a grown up, after begging for four months. Grandma looked at her weirdly, but shook it off. "Just try to be back in time for the tour otherwise we'll have to wait for the next one." She said sternly. "Okay!" I yelled already running towards the restrooms. I tried to make it look like I had to go, so it would be a lot easier to go check out that door. As soon as mom and grandma started walking towards the gift shop I took off like lightning around the corner before they spotted me. I sat down on the side of the road, in the bushes, trying to catch my breath. I loved to run, because it makes me feel like I'm flying, but considering the fact that I tire easy is that I only walk. I'll only run if I have to. I waited four minutes before I took off again towards the entrance to Death Valley to see that door. Funny ever since I saw that door my heart kept telling me to go see what's behind it, but my mind was screaming NO! And I think you could guess who won. When I finally arrived at the door I couldn't help but star a little. It seemed different somehow. It looked as though it was painted to blend in with the scenery. But I really didn't care. What I was wondering was why are my hands are shaking? I wasn't scared or anything but the feeling of opening that particular door was making my heart race so bad that my whole body was shaking. Before my mom or grandma would come looking for me I wrenched open the door that had made me edgy ever since I had laid my eyes on it. Opening it ever so slowly I got a blast of cold air slapping against me. It was so cold that my teeth were chattering. I bet I could hear my mom calling me in the distance, but I'm so excited that I can't hear anything. As quickly as I could I rushed inside fearing my mom or grandma would come and find me before I find out whatever down there has got me so edgy.

Chapter 4: Seen

It was so dark once I shut the door leaving the outside world behind that I can't even see my own hand two inches in front of face. It was as if I was invisible. I eased my shoes carefully around the floor in front of me before I started walking. But as soon as I took that first step forward I ended up falling face first. I would have fell down completely if I hadn't grabbed hold of whatever was on the wall. It felt like a support beam. "God!" I whispered harshly. I took a good look inside before rushing in that I could have sworn I didn't see any stairway. Instead of pulling myself up I turned slowly so that my back was facing the ceiling and started climbing down VERY slowly so I don't fall again. It felt like hours till I heard voices echoing all around the room. I froze, trying to listen hard on what to whoever was talking in, what seemed to be, an angry tone. "How could you let him escape!?" "Don't yell at me! It wasn't my fault! I was on lunch break! Besides Bill was the guard in charge of him!" It got silent for few moments then I heard the clicking noises of their shoes, then a door slamming shut so hard that I could practically feel the vibrations bouncing off the walls. I waited about five minutes before I started moving again, easing my way down, till I reached the bottom, and silently crept forward on the cool black floor. What were they talking about? Who escaped? Will I find him before they do? If so, is he DANGEROUS? I gulped. Even though mom and grandma would be looking for me right about now I had to keep moving. I've got this far and I'm not going back now. I moved across the floor, careful not to hit anything. I put my hands in front of me as I eased my feet forward. How can those guys see in here? What, they got night vision or something? After bumping into everything, stupid darkness, I felt something. It felt like some type of fabric, like a loose shirt. I jerked my hand back, gasping as something took hold of my arm and yanked me forward. I felt a scream building up in my throat. But before I could do anything a hand clamped down on my mouth. I squirmed and struggled out of the attackers grip but whoever it was, was really strong. "Quiet! You'll give me away!" the attacker whispered harshly in my ear. I froze instantly. Was he the person those people from before were talking about earlier? Will he keep me as his hostage? "Look I'm sorry I scared you. It's just I REALLY don't want them to find me." I tried to ask him why, but because his hand was still over my mouth all that came out was a muffle. "Oh. Sorry." he said pulling his hand away from my mouth and placing it on my shoulder. "You were saying?" "I said 'Why'" "Oh, well it's complicated. Let's just say I like to take a break every now and then, but I'm always so busy….." he said trailing off. He sounded sad. Maybe he was okay… Or he is just acting. "My names Alex. It's short for Alexander." "Oh. My name is Bree. Bree Banner. You can call me BB for short. Do you have a last name Alex?"


End file.
